


the cat that got the canary

by writingramblr



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: As you do, Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, Kinktober, Light Angst, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, and also blowing you, and fucking you, does this count as, eddie is lonely and venom is happy to help, is it masturbation if your alien parasite is holding you down, overwhelmed eddie, possessive symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Eddie didn't think too far ahead, but luckily the buildup of stress that's been going on since he last saw Anne doesn't end with Venom chomping heads off.His home life just takes a bit of a turn that he didn't expect...





	the cat that got the canary

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses except day 9 of kinktober has not gone as well as i hoped but i will eventually do a fic with all of today's kinks, hopefully. 
> 
> enjoy these two getting to know each other.
> 
> this was inspired by a friend's lovely art which will be going live tomorrow, and i'll update to link here  
> https://onismsufferer.tumblr.com/post/178939589720/all-tongue-but-be-careful-with-those-teeth

**Eddie… what is wrong?**

He grimaces at the question, the growling voice inside his head, which he’s still not used to yet, by the way. Eddie lifts a hand and flexes his fingers, forming a fist.

“Oh nothing much. Just, feeling those lonely aches. You know, when you’ve been single for almost a year, and your ex fiancee is happy with some doctor who’s way too damn nice.”

**We can always eat him. Then have Anne back.**

Eddie rolls his eyes, even though there’s a hint to the idea that makes him smile, just a little. “No eating! Especially not the doctor. Not as long as she cares about him. That’s literally the _worst_ way to get her back.”

**How can we cheer up then? Go for a run? Watch that show with the laughing people?**

That applied to _so_ many shitty sitcoms Eddie wasn’t even sure where to begin.

“No. I think maybe just a hot shower, and bed. I’m exhausted.”

Once getting back to a regular reporting work schedule, Eddie’s fallen into old habits of staying up too late and waking at the crack of dawn to exercise and then head to work.

He can’t let Venom take _all_ the credit for his strength. That would be lazy.

**Yes, we like the water.**

Eddie smiles again, and then pushes off from the couch to speed walk to the bathroom, mostly with Venom’s help, shedding clothes, in whole pieces rather than shreds, as it had been the first time he left it up to his… partner, along the way.

Once under the steady pounding spray, he feels the aches and hypertension ease along his shoulders, his back. He could always just ask Venom to help with that, but it feels lazy to use his… alien entity like that.

For a massage.

**If it’s what would make you feel better, I will do it.**

The second after he dries off, Eddie finds himself flat on his stomach, being given a surprisingly deep but careful massage from several warm and slippery tentacles that form out of his sides, and he doesn’t even think about breathing, facedown in the blankets, because Venom doesn’t _need_ to breathe.

“Oh god, yes.” He mostly moans against the fabric, but he’s heard, in his mind.

**I’m glad you enjoy it.**

It may be accidental, or not at all in the slightest, when there’s a nudge over his ass, then a teasing flick over his cleft. The entire ordeal has relaxed Eddie enough to make him halfway hard, but he wasn’t about to say anything, not when he’s perfectly content to grind against the bed, and keep his ridiculous fantasies in the silence of his mind.

 **It’s not silent, not when we share thoughts, Eddie.** The soft growl from Venom startles him, and he realizes he was nearly drifting off, while lost in a bliss filled haze.

Warmth spreads over his face, down his neck, and shoulders. His ears are probably glowing bright red.

Venom rolls him over without so much as a blink of effort, the movement fluid as water dripping from a sink.

Eddie finds himself looking into the white glowing eyes, as the maw parts, and that familiar wicked tongue emerges.

**Eddie, you’re hard. We know how to help. We’ve seen what you want. Let us please you.**

He lets out a whine, cock twitching with need, and then closes his eyes, head thrown back against the pillows, arms grasping for the sheets, fisting the cotton to resist grabbing for himself or Venom.

His legs are urged open wide, and the next thing he feels is that long wet slickness curling around his cock, making his hips jerk, and his jaw drop. “Oh god, oh fuck.”

 **Yes, Eddie. It feels good. We** **_love_ ** **this.** Eddie’s thighs are trembling already, and he’s barely been touched. He doesn’t mean to sit up, to move closer, but it’s unconscious, he’s reaching for Venom, desperate for a hold, for an anchor in this maelstrom of pleasure that radiates from his groin outwards to his entire _being_. His hair is still damp from the shower as a stray tentacle rises up and pets through it, wiping away sweat droplets that roll down the back of his neck, the side of his face.

**Delicious, Eddie.**

He tries not to think about how Venom is technically _this_ close to simply biting off his dick should they so choose, and instead loses himself in how fucking incredible it feels when there’s a warm press against his ass, a slim tendril circling his hole, massaging the sensitive rim.

Eddie is on the verge of coming now, and there’s little to hold him back. A pinch of pain on his chest, and there’s a pair of tendrils flicking at and squeezing over his nipples, gentling the touch when he jolts in Venom’s hold. It brings him back from the brink, but only just.

Eddie’s right back into it the second his nipples are enveloped in wet warmth, just like if Venom’s tongue were there, teasing the hard nubs and soothing the sting of the bite.

“I think I’m really close babe, maybe you should-” He breaks off with a groan, and it’s swallowed by the tendril leaving his head to slip over his mouth, then between his lips, effectively gagging him.

Both of Eddie’s hands are pinned to the bed suddenly, and his legs are kept wide, as Venom swallows him whole, those teeth vanishing back into the dark endless maw to leave only slippery tight muscle undulating around his cock.

Eddie collapses onto his back, and feels his legs pushed up into his chest, while the tentacle works its way into his ass, and rubs right into his prostate, practically forcing him to come. His cock spurts and spills, absorbed instantly into the symbiote forming it’s mouth so perfectly around the length of him.

 **Eddie, you’re so pretty like this. You come so sweetly.** He shivers through the aftershocks, drawn out almost to an absurd length of time, with the way Venom strokes over him and licks his spent cock until it hurts, only withdrawing from between his legs when Eddie cries out. He begs for relief, for a break.

**Of course, darling. We don’t want to hurt us.**

The lack of touch only tapers off after Venom has nipped a few hickies over the sides of his neck, then bit his shoulder, and just barely held back from breaking the skin.

Eddie tries not to zero in on the endearment, but in the heat of the moment, he’d done the same.

He turns his head, lolling onto his shoulder, his entire being sore, sticky with sweat, and his own semen. “Was it good for you too?” His voice sounds hoarse, because it is, considering how he was shouting and moaning, but silenced by Venom’s clever hold on him.

It’s probably the best way to keep the neighbors happy, he supposes, by _not_ giving away the fact he’s getting railed and fucked senseless by any _thing_ out of the ordinary.

Eddie listens carefully, but Venom doesn’t reply until he’s halfway dozing off.

**Anything that is good for you, is good for us. Your orgasm is no exception.**

 

* * *

 

_end_


End file.
